


Double Date

by southsidewrites



Series: can't keep from loving you [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Double Date, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Reluctant Friendship, Valentine's Day, mini golf antics, palentine's day, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: When Sweet Pea and Reggie's girlfriends meet in class one day, they quickly learn that their boyfriends have more in common than they'd like to admit.  Since neither of them have plans for Valentine's Day, they think this might just be an opportunity to put an end to their boyfriends' childish rivalry.One chaotic, hilarious, and slightly violent night of mini-golfing later, it's safe to say that no one could have predicted it would end up like this.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out! A huge shout-out to @rivendell101 for creating Jubilee Jones--without her, this fic never would have been possible.

The moment she walked into Physics, Lydia let out a low groan.  New seats.  One month into the semester, and she had finally gotten used to Chuck’s terrible jokes and inability to focus, and now she’d be saddled with a new lab partner.  Her green eyes flicked to the board, checking where she was going to sit.  Lab Table Six.  She walked over to the table, fighting to maintain a poker face when she saw who her new lab partner was.   

Jubilee Jones.  In the two years since the school merge, Lydia had never said a word to Jubilee.  Sure, they’d ended up at some of the same parties since Sweet Pea and Reggie were on the basketball team together, but the boys’ hatred for each other kept them from ever having to actually speak.

As Lydia sat down, she subtly checked out Jubilee’s outfit.  A long, dark blue sweater that looked big enough to swallow her and skinny black jeans.  Although Lydia was pretty sure she was a Serpent, there wasn’t any indication of it in her outfit—in fact, it wasn’t that different from her own.

Jubilee looked up from her phone when she noticed someone sitting down next to her.  At first, she couldn’t figure out who it was—her face was familiar, but Jubilee wasn’t sure why.  Then, it hit her.  Mantle’s girlfriend, the pastor’s daughter, something Boyd.

Her eyebrows quirked as she observed her new lab partner.  She looked normal enough for a Northsider—not nearly as rich as her boyfriend and wearing a sweater that Jubilee would have liked if it weren’t so pink.  She was also carrying an oversized letterman jacket that had to be Reggie’s.

“I’m Lydia,” she finally said, holding out her hand.

Jubilee shook it, grateful she didn’t expect her to know her name. “Jubilee.”

She nodded, smiling slightly, an amused look flickering across her gaze. “Jughead’s sister, right?”

“Yup, but please don’t hold it against me.”

Lydia laughed, and before she could say anything else, class started, and they both turned their attention to the teacher as she gave directions for the lab.  Their task was to make a miniature pendulum using a kit of supplies and minimal directions. 

Immediately, Lydia’s eyes glazed over as the teacher presented a slide of “useful” formulas, the jumble of numbers and words blending together into a giant stew of indecipherability.  Jubilee, on the other hand, was already visualizing the pendulum, the way the momentum would carry it just like the all too familiar punching bag at the gym.

Once the teacher was done explaining, the classroom erupted in conversation as everyone started working.  Jubilee smirked when she saw the blank look in Lydia’s eyes.

“Physics not your thing?” she asked.

“Nope,” Lydia replied with a weak smile. “I’m not really a numbers person.”

“Neither am I,” Jubilee answered, opening the kit of supplies. “But this part of Physics, where things actually move and do things, I don’t mind.  How do you feel about taking the lead on the write-up?”

A look of relief crossed her face—Jubilee was already shaping up to be an infinitely better lab partner than Chuck. “Now that, I can do.”

* * *

 

Lydia’s brows furrowed as she tried to force together part of the stand for the pendulum as Jubilee worked on the more complicated parts.

“So,” Jubilee chuckled. “How long have you and Reggie been together?”

“About a year and a half,” Lydia answered. “Since the summer before junior year.  How about you and Sweet Pea?”

“Good fucking question,” she replied with an eyeroll, earning a laugh from Lydia. “Definitely more than a year and a half, though.”

“Okay,” Lydia replied. “So not your first Valentine’s Day together?”

“Not by a long shot,” Jubilee muttered. “Never been a big fan of Valentine’s Day, though.  We usually just stay in and take advantage of the cheap booze and chocolate.” She gave Lydia a look out of the corner of her eye. “Let me guess, Mantle goes above and beyond in the most extravagant and expensive way he possibly can.”

Lydia snorted. “He sure tries to.  Last year, he got a limo and reservations to some place so fancy I couldn’t even pronounce it.  Then, when we got to his place there was rose petals, chocolates, champagne, the whole nine yards.” She bit back a laugh. “Unfortunately, in his infinite wisdom, he forgot to lock the dog out of his room, and we ended up spending the rest of the night at an emergency vet pumping his dog’s stomach.  Super romantic.”

“Shit, was the dog alright?”

“Yeah, he was totally fine, which is why I can absolutely still make fun of him for it.  The poor little guy was so full of chocolate that he just laid there in his bed looking sleepy way too damn pleased with himself.”  Lydia shook her head. “So, long story short, Reggie’s not allowed to plan Valentine’s Day this year.”

Jubilee laughed, clicking the final piece of the pendulum into place. “Which means you’re planning it?”

“In theory.”

“What have you got so far?”

“Well,” she drawled. “It’s...it’s going to be this Thursday.”

Jubilee laughed harder. “Damn girl, I know you can’t do worse than last year, but you’ve got to do something.  Unless, of course, you’d like to borrow our plans of absolutely nothing.”

“I wish—Reggie’s way too—” She paused, searching for the word. “Too extra for that.  It took enough convincing to let me take the reins this year, and if I don’t come up with something good, he’s going to try even harder next year.  At this point, I’m about ready to ask Chuck and Nancy if they want to double just to take some of the heat off me.”

Jubilee gave Lydia a skeptical look. “Chuck and Nancy?  Seriously?”

She rolled her eyes. “I may not be able to stand him, but Nancy’s one of my best friends from the Vixens.  And hey, like I said, I’m getting pretty desperate here, and most of my friends are single right now.” Lydia sighed, running her hand through her hair.  Then, her eyes lit up, and she looked up at Jubilee with a smile. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” she asked suspiciously, not liking the look Lydia was giving her.

“Unless you and Sweet Pea want to go on a double date for Valentine’s Day.”

“Shit, Lydia, how do I put this kindly?  Uhh, hell no.”

“Oh come on, Jubilee,” Lydia pleaded, still smiling. “It would be so good.  I mean, look at these guys.  They’ve got their stupid basketball rivalry ever since they’ve been made co-captains, and they’re always the first to get into some pointless Northside versus Southside fight.  They’re almost stupidly alike with their tempers and impulsiveness, but they’re still convinced that they’re polar opposites that could never get along.”

“What about all that will make for a good double date?”

“We could do something cheesy and competitive, like mini-golf, and we won’t tell them who we’re going with until we’re there,” she said quickly, her grin widening with every new idea. “You can’t say it wouldn’t be fun to watch them attempt to not kill each other over a game of mini-golf.  I know all I’d have to do to get Reggie to agree is some variation of ‘ _for me, baby?’_ , and I bet you could get Sweet Pea to do it, too.”

Jubilee bit her lip, thinking over what Lydia had said.  She wasn’t wrong about her being able to rope Sweet Pea into staying, and it might be fun to watch two hyper-masculine guys trying to keep their cool over mini-golf.  Not to mention, she had been having fun getting to know Lydia…

“Fine.”

“You’ll do it?”

“Yeah, we’ll go,” Jubilee sighed, biting back a smile. “I think you’re right that it might be fun.”

“Really?” Lydia was thrilled, her smile even wider than before. “Awesome, perfect.  I promise it’ll be great.”

Jubilee smiled for real, already thinking about what she was going to have to tell Sweet Pea to make this date happen. “I sure hope so.”

* * *

 

“So, a double date wasn’t bad enough?” Sweet Pea asked, locking the truck as he and Jubilee climbed out. “We’re going mini-golfing, too?  You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Jubiliee—Put-Put Palace? What was wrong with my plan?”

“Oh, you mean staying in, watching a lame movie and eating bad pizza?  Where do I even start, Sweets?” She shoved her hands in her pockets as they walked across the parking lot toward the aforementioned Put-Put Palace.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s never been a problem before.  And when are you going to tell me who we’re going with?”

“I said you don’t know them,” she asserts, flicking her eyes away from his. “Just someone I met in Physics.”

“We don’t go to that big of a school, babe.”

“Big enough that you don’t know everyone, _babe_ ,” she replied, mimicking his annoyed tone. “So, put on a damn happy face, or else I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” he teased, his lips curving into a smirk. “Bite my ankles?”

A look of confusion crossed her face, her lips pursing.  Then, the joke hit her, and her eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean, Sweets?  I don’t get it.” Her tone was light, almost friendly-sounding, but Sweet Pea knew better, and he swallowed hard.

“Nothing, babe.”

“I thought not.” Her face relaxed back into a smile, and she took his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “Now, are you going to be nice and behave tonight?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Reggie drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, glancing over at Lydia as she answered a text.  She was smiling, that cute, soft smile that meant she was happy to see who had just texted her.

“Who are you texting, babe?” he asked, desperately trying to remain casual.  She had refused to tell him who they were going on this double date with, and he never liked it when she kept secrets from him.

“No one,” she replied lightly, clicking off the phone and slipping it into her jean pocket. “And you better slow down—you’re going to miss the turn.”

“Remind me again why on earth we’re going mini-golfing when there’s literally a million better things to do for Valentine’s Day?”

She bit back a grin. “Oh, like visit the emergency vet?”

“Oh my God,” he groaned, “I’m never going to fucking live that down, am I?”

Laughing, she reached over and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry, Reg.” She grinned. “But no, you’re not.  As for why mini-golf, I thought it’d be fun—it’s competitive, nostalgic, and lets you really get to know people.”

“Why do I need to get to know people?” he whined. “It’s Valentine’s Day, not make a new friend day.”

“It’s _always_ make a new friend day,” she replied, unable to contain a short laugh.

“Jesus Christ, Lyds, this isn’t Sunday School.”

“You’re right,” she said. “Because if it was, I would just threaten to take away your snack if you can’t behave.”

He grinned lasciviously, running his hand through his hair as he turned to look at her. “That threat still _absolutely_ works, angel.  Because there is a certain snack I’m _very_ much looking forward to tonight.”

“Oh my God, you’re disgusting, Reggie!” Her eyes widened as a blush crept up her neck.

Rolling his eyes, he flashed her his most charming grin. “Just saying, Lyds.  The threat still works.  I will be on my absolute best behavior knowing that when I take you home after this—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Reggie.”

* * *

 

When they got to Put-Put Palace, Reggie parked the car and turned to give Lydia a hard look. “So, you’re absolutely sure this is what you want to be doing tonight?”

“Get out of the car, Reggie.” She opened her door and climbed out, not bothering to wait for him before starting across the parking lot.  Reggie caught up quickly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss into her temple.

“I’m sorry, Lyds.”

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around his waist and briefly resting her head on his shoulder. “I know.”

His lips curved into a grin. “So, when are you finally going to tell me who’s asses we’re kicking in mini-golf?”

“They’re right there, actually,” she answered, letting go of him. “Hey, Jubilee!”

“Lydia,” she replied with a smile, biting back a laugh when she saw Sweet Pea’s face. “So good to see you guys.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes narrowed as his gaze flicked between his girlfriend and Reggie. “What the fuck is this?”

Reggie’s hand had clenched into fists, and he instinctively put himself between Lydia and Sweet Pea. “Good fucking question.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and ducked around Reggie to stand with Jubilee. “We told you guys it was a double date.”

“With this guy?” Reggie fumed, giving her a look caught somewhere between confusion and fury. “I have mentioned that I fucking hate him, right?”

“Oh, do you?” Sweet Pea took a step closer, pulling himself up to his full height to stand over Reggie. “And why’s that, Bulldog?”

“Oh my God, this is exhausting,” Jubilee sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Lydia and I happen to think your rivalry is stupid as hell,” she said, her voice lowering slightly. “And we’ve been having a great time getting to know each other in Physics, so we thought this might be fun.”

Reggie took a small step back, sensing immediately that despite her short stature, he did not want to mess with this chick.

Sweet Pea did the same—unlike, Reggie, though, he knew from personal experience that he did not want to mess with Jubilee when she got that look in her eyes.

Lydia returned to Reggie’s side, lacing her fingers with his and looking up at him with her best puppy-dog eyes. “So, what do you say, Reg, do it for me?”

He rolled his eyes and nodded. “Fine.”

Jubilee shot Sweet Pea a look, and it was like an entire conversation flashed between them.  He just nodded.

“Awesome!” Lydia said, starting to walk toward the main building. “Let’s get started, then. Reggie and I versus Jubilee and Sweet Pea.”

“Losers buy dinner afterward?” Jubilee suggested.

“Bring it on,” Reggie replied, glaring at Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea replied with an equally hard glare. “You’re going down, Mantle.”

* * *

 

“No fucking way, man!” Sweet Pea spat. “I saw you tap it.  That ball was up against the windmill a fucking second ago.”

“Sweet Pea!” Jubilee said, her voice low. “We’ve already been yelled at twice about our language, so keep your fucking voice down.”

Reggie smiled smugly, leaning against his lime-green putter like it didn’t only go up to his waist. “Yeah, Sweet Pea, keep your fucking voice down.”

“You piece of—”

Jubilee snagged his putter, preventing it from becoming the world’s most ironic murder weapon. “It’s Lydia’s turn.”

They were only on the third hole and had been yelled at almost once per hole.  On the first, it was a ‘gentle’ reminder that this was a family establishment and their language had to reflect that.  On the second, it was after Reggie smacked the ball so hard he took out a chunk of fake grass.  Now, on the third, they had once again been reminded to keep the language clean after a particularly horrible-looking soccer mom kept giving them dirty looks. 

Lydia gently tapped the ball, cursing under her breath when it rolled right into a plastic garden gnome with an exceedingly creepy smile.

“How come she’s allowed to swear?” Sweet Pea grumbled.

Jubilee’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you even hear what word she used?  Because I sure didn’t.”

“That’s because Lydia _doesn’t_ swear,” Reggie said, a smug grin on his face as he knocked his ball in the hole. “Right, babe?”

“What, no, I totally did.” She rolled her eyes. “That goddamn gnome has blocked me three times now.”

Sweet Pea barked out a laugh, strolling over to his own ball and tapping it easily into the hole. “I think that puts us in the lead, Mantle.”

“What, no way!” He yanked the scorecard out of his pocket, doing some quick math. “What, fuck.  Lydia, babe, you’re really dragging us down here.”

Jubilee couldn’t help but laugh at Lydia’s expression.  Her mouth had fallen open, and her grip on her yellow putter had tightened.

“Reggie, I don’t do sports.”

Jubilee snickered, shaking her head. “You can’t really call mini-golf a sport, Lydia.  Anyway, aren’t you on the River Vixens?”

“I wouldn’t call that a sport, either,” Sweet Pea muttered, running his hand through his hair.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Lydia lifted her putter, holding it up to his chest. “Call it what you want, but being a cheerleader is a very physical skill.  I’d like to see you flip off a pyramid, mister.”

 He lifted his hands in surrender, smirking at the tiny brunette.  She was over a foot shorter than him, shorter even than Jubilee, and he couldn’t help but find her attempt to be serious anything other than hilarious.

“Lydia,” he started. “Has anyone ever told you it’s very hard to be threatening when you’re the size of a moderately large chihuahua?”

“They have, as a matter of fact,” she snapped, undeterred by his tone. “And they’re right!” With a huff, she lowered her club, fished her ball out of the hole, and stalked over to the next one.

Still laughing, the other three followed.

* * *

 

“Look at them,” Jubilee mused, taking a sip from her soda. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Lydia shrugged, taking a sip of her own soda. “You should see Reggie and Moose play bocce ball—I’ve seen rulers come out.”

The two girls were on their way back from the concession stand, drinks in hand.  Both of them had finished the hole easily, but Sweet Pea and Reggie were trapped in some kind of twisty, hilly section that was peppered with little bumpers like a pinball machine. 

Presently, both boys were on the ground, on their hands and knees, using a combination of their putters and their hands to measure the distance between their balls and the hole to see who got to hit first.  They were comically large next to the tiny obstacles—Sweet Pea’s head was still higher than the windmill even from his hunched position.

“Uh, no fucking way, man,” Reggie said, “mine is obviously closer.”

“What the fuck is wrong with your eyes, Mantle?” Sweet Pea pointed at his. “Look at that.  See the angle compared to the hole?  Mine is closer.”

Jubilee strolled over, looking down at them with an amused expression. “How’s it going, boys?”

They both muttered something obscene, gesturing toward the balls.

“Ah, yes, I see.” Jubilee’s lips curved into a smirk. “Any chance I could get you guys to scoot over so I can take a look?”

“That’s not fair!” Reggie demanded. “You’re just going to pick him!”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Lydia, can you help me?”

“Of course.” Lydia walked over, shouldering Reggie out of the way to crouch down next to Jubilee.  She eyed the balls carefully, giving them a long, thoughtful look.

“Do you see what I’m seeing?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Lydia bit back a smile. “I think there’s only one thing to do.”

“What?” Reggie asked, trying to look around them to see what they were seeing. “Who’s is closer?”

“They’re absolutely the same,” Jubilee said, rolling her eyes. “So, in the spirit of fairness…” She kicked the balls, sending them flying in opposite directions away from the hole.  Sweet Pea and Reggie both shouted, nearly diving after them. “Fuck guys, just give yourself a score of ten or something, and let’s move the fuck on.  We’ve got like three families in line after us.”

“But I would have beat him!” Sweet Pea argued

“Sure you would have, babe, but it’s getting cold out, and I’m starting to get hungry, so move,” Jubilee ordered, picking up her drink and her putter. “We’ve got three holes left, and we’re still in the lead.”

“Not for long,” Reggie muttered.  He was nearly dragging Lydia, who was still laughing at his tense expression. 

She wriggled out of his grasp, pulling her light denim coat tighter around herself. “I don’t know, Reg, I was finally starting to improve, but if you keep playing like that…”

He didn’t even look back at her as he snapped out a response. “You better get your head in the goddamn game, Boyd.  I am _not_ paying for dinner tonight!”

* * *

 

Reggie took a deep breath, readjusting his grip on his putter for what had to be the tenth time.  Carefully, he lined it up with the ball, his eyes flicking between the ball and the hole.

“Jesus, Mantle, just hit it already!” Sweet Pea shouted from his position near the end of the hole where he was standing with Jubilee. “You’re never going to win anyway!”

Reggie gave him a hard glare. “Lydia, remind me again how many strokes I have to get this in the hole so that we win.”

“Two,” she replied tiredly, looking down at the now-battered scorecard. “If you can somehow miraculously make this in two hits, we win.”

“You believe in miracles, right Lyds?” He asked, his eyes still fixed on the ball. “That’s a Christian thing, isn’t it?”

“Maybe if you were Jesus—” She cut off, giving him a hard look before he could even smile. “And don’t you _dare_ make that joke, Reggie!”

He snickered and pressed a quick kiss into her cheek. “I won’t babe—I remember last time when you—”

“Just shut up and make the shot!” Jubilee interrupted, tapping her foot with annoyance as she glanced at her phone. “We are so close to being done with this, and I can practically already taste my free dinner.”

“Babe, you wouldn’t have paid anyway,” Sweet Pea said, giving her a confused look. “You know I—”

Before Sweet Pea could get the words out, a tiny, lime-green golf ball came soaring through the air and smacked straight into his forehead.  For a moment, he was stunned into silence, dropping his putter with a confused look.  Then, he slowly lifted his hand to his face, feeling the small lump where the ball had hit.

Jubilee’s mouth had fallen open, and she looked back at Reggie with amazement.  Based on his stunned expression, it was clear the absolutely had not been aiming for him.   _Not that his aim would be that good even if he did try_ , Jubilee thought to herself.

The silence lingered impossibly long before Sweet Pea finally snapped.

“Mantle, you fucking—” He took off toward him, vaulting over a miniature bridge and racing toward Reggie.

Jubilee reacted a second later, taking off after him, ready to shove him in the pond if need be to keep him from killing someone over a game of mini-golf.

“Guys, guys, stop!” Lydia shouted, groaning when she saw the middle-aged employee in his corny red and white striped shirt hustling toward them. “We can’t—”

Sweet Pea grabbed Reggie by the collar of his coat, lifting him off his feet with a growl. “I’m going to fucking kill you, you fucking—”

“Hey, boys, what’s going on over here?” The middle-aged man had his hand on his radio, clearly aware that either one of the younger men could probably chuck him in the pond if he made the wrong move. “Let’s settle down now, alright?”

Jubilee grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm, yanking his grip off Reggie.  Reluctantly, Sweet Pea lowered him back to his feet.  Lydia just rolled her eyes, helping Reggie catch his balance as he staggered back from Sweet Pea.

“And since this is definitely more than your third warning, I’m going to have to ask you kids to leave now,” the man went on, running his hand through his thinning hair. “And I hate to do this, but I think I’m going to have to make that ban permanent.”

“What?” Reggie snapped, immediately shifting from nervous to pissed. “Permanent? Over what?”

The man’s eyes widened, and he took a step back. “Fighting, swearing, hogging the holes—”

“That’s some bullshit!” Sweet Pea fumed, pulling himself back up to his full height. “We were simply enjoying our fucking Valentine’s Day like anyone else here.”

“Sweets, you don’t even—”

“Not now, Jubilee,” Sweet Pea cut her off. “This is because of our race, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Reggie said, shouldering up next to Sweet Pea. “If we were white, this wouldn’t even be a concern, would it?”

“Reggie, Jubilee and I—”

“Not now, Lydia.” He looked back at the man. “We’re just here trying to have a nice time with our girlfriends, dude, is that so wrong?”

“Well, guys, I—”

“You know what, never mind.” Sweet Pea tossed his hands in the air. “We can always just go to that place in Greendale next time, right Reggie?  Maybe leave a nice little Yelp review saying that we’ve been racially profiled since the minute we walked in here.”

“Sweet Pea, that’s really—”

“I think you’re right, Sweet Pea,” Reggie agreed, cutting off Jubilee and taking a step back to wrap his arm around Lydia. “And I think we’ll be going now.”

“I think so, too.” Sweet Pea grabbed Jubilee’s hand and started stalking off the course.  They left their balls and clubs in a pile behind them along with the very confused employee. 

When they reached the parking lot, Sweet Pea turned to Reggie, and Reggie could see the bruise already forming in the middle of his forehead. “I hope you know this means you’re paying, right?”

“’Course, man,” he agreed, lifting his hand for a fist-bump that Sweet Pea returned. “Least I can do after that.”

Jubilee and Lydia’s eyes widened, amazed that their fists had just touched each other without anyone getting punched.

“You guys good with Pop’s?” Reggie asked, looking toward the girls. “We could go somewhere fancier, but we’re not really dressed for it.”

“Yeah, Pop’s is fine with me,” Lydia sputtered, still unsure if the golf-ball had knocked Sweet Pea and the rest of them into a parallel universe.

Jubilee looked suspiciously between the two boys. “Yeah, me too.”

“We should do this again sometime,” Sweet Pea suggested when they reached their vehicles.

“Wait, what?” Jubilee gaped. “You want to go mini-golfing _again_?”

“Well, maybe not mini-golfing.” He rolled his eyes as he opened her door. “How do you guys feel about paintball?”

“Dude, that’s sick!” Reggie agreed, fist-bumping him again. “Next weekend?”

“We’re in.”

Lydia’s mouth dropped open as she made eye contact with Jubilee.  Her lips moved silently. _What have we done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, be sure to leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> And if you're looking for more great fics, be sure to check out everything else posted for the Fall in Love with Riverdale event. There's a lot of amazing works over there!


End file.
